Kłamca
by Buka-sama
Summary: Aomine okłamuje Kagamiego podczas meczu i dzięki temu wygrywa. Tylko... czy to na pewno było kłamstwo?


Tōō kontra Seirin. Jednopunktowa różnica. Trzydzieści sekund do końca. Kagami i Aomine mierzą się wzrokiem. Czerwonowłosy zdaje sobie sprawę, że jeśli odpowiednio przytrzyma przeciwnika przez pozostały czas, wygrają. Odpowiedzialność za cały mecz potwornie go przygniata. Oboje spływają potem i ciężko dyszą. To była naprawdę męcząca rozgrywka. Mimo to, as Seirin ma się na baczności. Gdyby teraz stracił czujność, a rywal dostał się do kosza, nie wybaczyłby sobie. „Spokojnie." powtarza w myślach. „Dam radę. Nie przejdzie". Daiki patrzy na niego spod przymrużonych powiek.

- Bakagami… - zaczyna.

- Hmmm? – odpowiada, nadal skupiony. Przecież on tego właśnie chce. Chce go rozproszyć. Ale on się nie da.

- Kocham cię – mówi cicho, tak by nikt inny na boisku go nie usłyszał.

„Co?! Ale.. że co?". Kiedy myśli chłopaka galopują, drugi wykorzystuje jego chwilowy szok, wymija go i wykonuje piękny wsad, zanim rozlegnie się sygnał kończący mecz. Tłumy wiwatują, drużyna Tōō uśmiecha się triumfalnie. Seirin natomiast z niedowierzaniem przygląda się Taidze. A on sam z jeszcze większym niedowierzaniem wpatruje się w plecy Aomine, który wchodzi do szatni, nie czekając, by podziękować za mecz.

* * *

- Cholera! – krzyczy Kagami, uderzając pięścią w szafkę. Reszta drużyny patrzy na niego z niepokojem.

- Spokojnie, nie roznieś wszystkiego – poucza go Hyuuga.

- Cholera, cholera, cholera! – każdemu wrzaskowi wtóruje brzdęk metalu. Szarpnięciem zdejmuje strój do gry i wkłada normalne ubranie, nie kłopocząc się prysznicem. Łapie za ramię Kuroko i wychodzą na zewnątrz.

Idą chodnikiem w ciszy. Prawie w ciszy, jeśli zignoruje się wściekłe dyszenie czerwonowłosego.

- Kuroko – zaczepia kolegę.

- Tak?

- Czy ten… ten cwel… - przerywa. Jest tak zły, że nie może zapanować nad głosem.

- Masz na myśli Aomine? – pyta niewinne Tetsuya.

- A jakich innych cwelów mam mieć na myśli?! – krzyczy. – Czy on… zawsze mówił przeciwnikom takie rzeczy, żeby ich rozproszyć?

- Jakie rzeczy? On nie ma w zwyczaju rozmawiać na boisku. Zwykle twierdzi, że tam się gra, a nie pier… gada. – Kuroko szybko się poprawia.

- Posłuchaj… on… powiedziałżemniekocha – wyrzuca z siebie na jednym oddechu. Nie rozumie, czemu tak nagle się zawstydził. – Jak może sobie mówić coś takiego, żeby kogoś zszokować i… i… - przerywa, patrząc na kolegę. – A ty co się tak gapisz?

- Eee, Kagami-kun… - Niebieskowłosemu rzadko brakuje słów, ale to jest jeden z tych momentów. – On nie żartował, nie kłamał. To musiało być…

- Nie kłamał?! To co, do ciężkiej cholery, robił?! Bawił się, mocno naginał prawdę? A z resztą… - Przyspiesza i skręca, zostawiając kolegę.

- Kagami-kun! On nigdy nie… - Niestety, Taiga nie dosłyszał reszty.

* * *

Nie wie, gdzie idzie. Idzie przed siebie. Ma dość tej dziwnej sytuacji. A jeśli Kuroko się nie myli? W końcu jego cień rzadko odzywał się, kiedy nie był czegoś pewny. Praktycznie w ogóle się wtedy nie odzywa. Z rozmyślań wyrywa go odgłos najpiękniejszy na świecie. Pisk piłki, brzdęk, kiedy uderza w obręcz, szelest siatki. Chłopak podnosi głowę. Na pobliskim boisku, samotnie gra Aomine. A właściwie grał. Teraz przypatruje mu się przez siatkę. Widząc to, zawodnik Seirin zaciska zęby i przestaje nad sobą panować. Podbiega do niego i postanawia powiedzieć mu wszystko, co nim myśli.

- I co się tak gapisz, debilu?! – krzyczy. – Jak mogłeś tak bezczelnie skłamać, żeby odwrócić moją uwagę? Jak ci to w ogóle przez usta przeszło?! Mogłeś już powiedzieć, że ptaszek leci, pewnie też bym uwierzył! Ale nie! Cholera, na wyznania miłosne ci się zebrało, co?! – Nawet nie wie, czemu się tak zbulwersował. Po prostu to było dla niego za dużo.

Ciemnoskóry kozłuje od niechcenia, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

- Posłuchaj dobrze, czerwonogłowy popaprańcu, bo dwa razy powtarzać się nie będę – cedzi przez zaciśnięte usta. – Możecie mnie wszyscy nazywać jak chcecie. Mogę być chamem, prostakiem, czy egoistą, a nawet pakietem trzy w jednym lub co tam sobie wymyślicie. Wisi mi to i powiewa. Ale na jedno nie pozwolę. Kłamcą mnie nazywać nie będziecie. Zawsze mówię prawdę. Zawsze. Dotarło? – Spojrzał na niego spode łba. – Dotarło?! Nie jestem powalonym kłamcą! – krzyknął, tracąc cierpliwość.

Odwrócił się na pięcie, kolejny raz dzisiejszego dnia skazując Taigę na widok swoich pleców.

* * *

Minął tydzień. Aomine wpatruje się w okno, kompletnie olewając ostatnią tego dnia lekcję. Nie rzucił na pożegnanie tekstu rodem z taniego romansidła jak „Kiedy wszystko sobie poukładasz, będę czekał." czy „W razie czego wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.". Mimo tego, w głębi duszy ma nadzieję, że Kagami przyjdzie z nim porozmawiać. Albo chociaż nazwać go idiotą. Cokolwiek, byle zażegnać tę niepewność, która go wręcz przygniata. Choć wtedy jego zachowanie wydawało mu się w porządku, teraz zżerają go wątpliwości. Z otępienia wyrywa go dzwonek oznaczający koniec zajęć. Łapie torbę i wychodzi z budynku. Kieruje się do swojego domu, jednak zatrzymuje go cichy głosik.

- A-Ahomine… - zaczepia go cicho Taiga. Ciemnoskóry najchętniej podskoczyłby z radości, ale zachowuje kamienną twarz.

- Hmmm?

- Bo… ty powiedziałeś… a ja… - jąka się nieporadnie. – Ja… nie jestem pewny… czy ja…

„Rany, męczy się jak zakompleksiona małolata" śmieje się w duchu Daiki. Na zewnątrz wygina jedynie wargi w lekkim uśmiechu.

- Zbliż się, dobre dziecię – mruczy. Czerwonowłosy tylko patrzy jak na debila. – No chodź, nie ugryzę.

Chłopak niepewnie stawia kilka kroków.

- Jeszcze, jeszcze – zachęca drugi.

Kiedy w końcu ma go na wyciągnięcie ramion, oplata go nimi ciasno.

- Nie jesteś pewien, co? – szepce mu do ucha.

- Co ty robisz, baranie?! – Twarz Kagamiego upodabnia się kolorem do włosów. – Tu są ludzie i…

Jego usta zostają nakryte przez ciemniejsze odpowiedniczki i w tym momencie zapomina o wszystkim. Kiedy w końcu się od siebie odklejają, Aomine śmieje się cicho.

- Patrz, a jednak ugryzłem.


End file.
